Storybrooke Dragon: Drake Blazes
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Everyone in The Enchanted Forest, believed that there was a Land Without Magic, but what if this so called Land Without Magic, did have magic, Magic far different then what they're used to, Magic that is protected by Dragons, and those that use it try to stay hidden from the Mundane world. Drake, Regina's oldest, but recently adopted son happens to be one of these dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my unique twist on Once Upon A Time, if it coexsisted with the World of American Dragon: Jake Long, The story will mostly be told through the eyes of My OC Drake Blazes, a young Dragon in training, who meets, and befriends Henry, this all happens. This all happens during the first curse. Also I do not own Once Upon a Time or, American Dragon: Jake Long, or even some OC's. And I** **Absitively posolutely don't own Dodger, though to be honest I wish I owned him, he's the coolest.**

Chapter 1: A fitting territory for a dragon.

Drake's POV

I was only four when My Dad, and I moved to Storybrooke, we had left Manhattan, after Mom died, she was killed by a Hunts Apprentice, who was trying to make an attempt on my Dad's life, Mom was Dad's partner helping him defend the Magical Creatures of Manhattan, and Boston. Dad's a dragon while Mom was witch. When she fought by dad' side. But she was killed in the process. I was only a year old.

October 2011.

But anyway, that was ten years ago, I was waiting outside the local elementary school. As a kid around ten, came out of the building. He had dark hair, with hazel eyes, walk to a table, with a Tron Lunchbox. He looked absolutely miserable. " Really, Regina?" I asked under my breath, as I walked over to him. " Henry, are you alright?" I asked. I had known Henry since he was a year old, ever since then he has always been like a little brother to me, and I hate to see him sad.

" Henry?" Said someone. " Drake, what are you doing here?" Miss Blanchard was my old elementary school teacher, it pained me, to move on after I graduated to middle school, she was/is my favorite teacher, but she told me that it was time for me to take on new adventures that life had instore for me.

" Hi Miss Blanchard, I came to see Henry." I answered honestly. " You know he's like a little brother to me." I said, one thing I can never stand is for Henry to be unhappy, I just have a sixth sense for this sort of thing.

Miss Blanchard nodded in understanding, I always missed her understanding nature, but seeing her when I visit Henry is just a bonus." Henry, you haven't turned your homework in again." She said, with concern. " Is there a problem?" Henry didn't answer. " Oh Henry, I know things will really will change if you just believe it, life is unpredictable.." She said, That was always my favorite quality about

" Yeah, bro you know you can always tell Miss. Blanchard, and I." I assured him. Thing was I wanted to tell Henry mine, and My Dad' secret, let him see just how much I trust him.

" Really? Is your life unpredictable? Because it seems to me that everything's pretty much the same, around here, except for me." Henry said. I could feel a since of doubt in him."My birth mother didn't love me, Regina says she loves me, but she doesn't. I don't feel like I belong here.

" But you do belong here, Henry, and you are loved." Miss Blanchard said.

" She's right Henry, I've always considered you to be my little brother." I said, pulling him into a hug. Which he returned I could always cheer Henry up, it was just a special gift I have in my human form.

" Drake's right Henry." said a voice behind me, she was a girl with her black hair cut short, and violet eyes, she also wore a purple jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. In her arms was a black cat. " If Drake, veiws, and regards you as his little brother, is that a form of love?" She asked, This girl is Roxanne Rogers, she's a dragon, and a friend of mine from Brooklyn, New York. She, and her family which consists of Her parents both dragons, her older brother, Bobby, and her animal guardian, The Black Cat named Rocket.

That's when a Slender Jack Russell Terrier with white fur, handsome, brown ears, both black nose and eyebrows, brown spots on his back, and both gray feet and upper muzzle, wearing a red scarf jumped up, on the table, and started slurping Henry's face, making him laugh. " See, Henry, Even Dodger loves you, and a dog's love is unconditional." I said. Henry cheered up.

" Hey, I have something to show you." Miss Blanchard said." I was cleaning out my closet, like I do everyday, and do you know what I found?" She said putting a large book down on the table.

" Once Upon a Time!" We read.

" It was just there like magic." Miss Blanchard said, as Henry tried to find the opening, Dodger put his paw on the side Henry was looking for.

" Thanks Dodger." Henry said, as Dodger, licked him as an expression of your welcome. " But there's no such thing as magic." Henry said, Roxanne, Rocket, Dodger, and I rolled our eyes. If he only knew.

" But none the less it was there." Miss Blanchard said. " Did I forget about it, was it given to me? It was just there, and do you know what I saw when I opened it?" She asked. " Hope!" She answered.

" They just look like Fairytales" Henry said.

" Some fairytales are built on hope, Henry." Roxanne explained. " Because some people hope for a better life, kinda like you are now."

" Could I borrow this?" Henry asked.

" You can have it." Miss Blanchard said.

" Really?" Henry asked hopefully.

" Believing in even the smallest possibility of a happy ending can be a powerful thing." She said. " I think you can use it." She added. As she got up we found a picture of Prince Charming, with Snow White on their wedding.

" Miss Blanchard?" Henry said. As soon as we looked at her instead of Miss Blanchard we saw Snow White, in her wedding dress, but then, we blinked, and Miss Blanchard was back

" Thank you." Henry said.

" Your welcome." She added. As she walked away, Henry pulled out his homework, where it said siblings, He wrote Drake Blazes, and a brief summary.

' I may not have any biological siblings, but I have experienced the love an older sibling. Drake has always been like a big brother to me, so even if I don't have a biological brother, I still have an understanding of what it's like to have one.' He wrote.

" Aw, Henry, that's so sweet of you." Roxanne said, putting Rocket down, and wrapping Henry up in hug. Roxanne might be tough, and abit of a tomboy, but even she has a soft spot for sweet moments.

" Well I gotta head back to school." I said. After Roxanne, let go of Henry. " See you after school, Henry." I said, mussing up his hair. As Dodger gave him a reassuring face slurp. Dodger loves Henry as much as I do. He has a soft spot for kids, and always feels the need to help others who need it.

" You're right Drake, the kid's awesome." Roxanne said.

" I agree." Rocket added. " The kid's unique." Yes Rocket can talk. Rocket has a barbed wit and is often the first character to come up with the one-liners or obvious puns.

" Yeah, which is why I like the Kid." Dodger added, yes Dodger can talk too. Dodger's street-smart, witty, confident, proud, selfless, good-hearted, calm, sly, cool, kind, clever, and crafty and is also my best friend, he doesn't eat cats because of "too much fur." Dodger's friendship is unquestionable.

As I headed back, to school Regina pulled up. " Drake." She said, I hate her. Regina is always bullying people. It's sick the way she bullies people, when she wants something, she somehow knew what Dad, and I were, the minute we walked into Storybrooke, and demanded we don't use our powers, but Dad chose to make an example of her, He instead looked her in the eye, and stated that he never bends to a bully's petty, whim, he stands up to, and against them, and as of that point on he, declared Storybrooke his Dragon Territory to Protect, and I was to inherit that.

When Regina stepped out of her car, in her place was the Evil Queen. Which shocked the four of us until we blinked, she was back to normal.

" What were you doing at the Elementary School?" She demanded.

" I was visiting Henry, it was break, and I promised Roxanne I'd show her my old stomping grounds." I said. glaring back into her own. " As well as intriducing her to my favorite teacher." I said.

" You realise, I can have you arrested for trespassing on school campus, and harassing a student, and teacher." She said.

" If you want to take this to court fine, but don't forget, you have to go through with the trial fairly, no influences, threats, black-mail, bribery, nothing, just a fair trial." I said. " You can't even use magic, even though you can't." I said.

" He's right, Regina." Dodger said. " Because contrary to you Enchanted Forest-Dwellers beliefs, this land does have magic." Dodger said. " You just don't know how to hook into it, sweetheart." Dodger added, in his usual cool, collective manner.

Regina, always felt Miffed, Insulted, and Frustrated that Dad, Dodger, and Roxanne, Rocket, their family, and Roxanne's Dragon Master could use our powers here, and go, and come as we please without worry of the consequences the curse could put on us. And the best part without her magic there's nothing she can do about but try to make our lives miserable, or at least try, because Dad taught early in life to always one step ahead of people. Well in Regina's case it takes more then just one step.

" Drake, get your dog to shut up, now." Regina said, infuriated, at being told off by a Jack Russell Terrier.

" Dodger keep talking to her." I said. " You know how I love showing this woman up." I added, smirking.

" Don't mind if I do, Kid." Dodger said.

" Hey Rocket, feel free to talk around her too." Roxanne said.

" Will do." Rocket said.

" I'm not finished, Drake!" She said. " You, are gonna pay for this, starting with your father!" She said, as soon as she got back to her car, and we checked to make sure no one was looking, Dodger reached into his bandanna, pulled out a vile of powder threw it on himself, and he floated, an inch off the ground, He hopped in to Regina's car, just an inch of air between him, and the roof of the car, he signaled to me she was applying her lipstick in a compact, I snuck up to the car, and slapped the side hard turning on the Alarm. Regina jumped, messing up her lipstick, and Dodger, hung his upside down pulling a goonie face, (If you've seen Oliver and Company, then it's the exact same one he used to spook the driver lady whose car he was on top of during his ever catchy tune.) freaking her out even more. As he took a picture of Regina's face, with his phone, and jumped into my arms, and we walked away laughing as we high-pawed, That was one of our past times, driving Regina criminally off the chain, insane.

Trust me, school is nothing but boring so I'm just gonna tell you what happened after school, Dodger, I walked down to Granny's Bed, and Breakfast where Roxanne, and her family were staying until the head back to Brooklyn, The school was, okay with Dodger waiting on school grounds for me, They know he's my dog. " So we seein' that red, hot thing?" Dodger asked.

" Paws to yourself, Eyeballs in your head, Playboy." I said. " Otherwise you can kiss your legacy goodbye, on the next trip to the vet." I threatened.

" Ah come on, Drake it's been centuries, since I saw Rita." He said, bummed at the memory of his gang splitting up. Ever since we arrived in Storybrooke he's been crushing on Ruby.

His old gang's initial owner had been a barge bum, but eventually, found a successful job, and their lives elevated, until Fagin suffered a fatal encounter apparently Sykes survived the train incident, as did Roscoe, and DeSoto, and he came after Fagin, and finished him. The gang was put up for adoption, and eventually moved to different corners in the world. All except Dodger, New York was his home so he ranaway from the shelter. But when he found me, he saw something. At first when I offered him a home with Dad, and I. He refused, and I felt a sense of depression, I didn't like the idea of him being out there alone, with no family, then one night, He returned, this time as my Animal Guardian, he just needed training, and then a License. Ever since Dodger has been my most loyal friend.

" Dodger, She doesn't know she's werewolf." I said to him for the umpteenth time. ( I stopped counting at ten.)

" Hey guys." Bobby said, coming in from the ketchen. Bobby is Roxanne's older brother. When their family visits He likes to help Granny out, in the ketchen. Regina says she doesn't like tourists helping like this but she can kiss our scaley hides for all we care. Well in Dodger, and Rocket's case, their furry ones. " So what'll it be guys?" He asked.

" The usual." I said. Also ordering some Hot Chocolate for Henry, with whipped-cream, and cinnamon. Me I'm more, of a peppermint person. I just take a brown, and green peppermint, and red, and white one crush them and sprinkle them over it.

" How about my usual veiw of Ruby." Dodger said. I just grabbed my glass of ice water, and dumped it on him causing him to yip, then nip my ankle.

" Hey! Dodger seriously?" I said.

" Then why'd you dump your water on me?" He whispered, as he shook himself dry.

" Why do you think, I dumped it on you?" I whispered back.

" Dodger, you weren't hoping to hit on Ruby again were you?" Roxanne asked, coming in from her shopping spree with Ruby, who came in, and put apron on.

" Sorry I'm late Granny." She said, Getting on with her rounds. As Roxanne sat with us, along with Rocket.

" Thanks for the shopping spree, Ruby!" She said.

" How'd it go?" I asked. As she set her purchases down.

" It was fun." She said, Roxanne maybe something of a tomboy, but she does have a shopping drive. When she, and her family came to Storybrooke, she, and Ruby were BFF's.

" So, what did Red-Hotcakes buy?" Dodger asked. As he went to paw at what Ruby bought, only for Roxanne to snatch it up.

" Like I'm telling you." She said taking it up to the guestrooms, and Ruby's room. I just dowsed Dodger with my second cup of ice water.

" Quit it." Dodger said, shaking himself dry, and getting Rocket.

" Hey." Rocket said. I just applied enough heat for a hairdryer, and he puffed out.

" Bad furday, Powder Puff?" Roxanne asked. As Henry walked in carrying the book Miss Blanchard gave him.

" Hey Baby bro, what's up?" I asked. As he sat down. Henry, Dodger, and I always meet at Granny's. I help him with his homework and Regina hates me for it among other things, but like I give a care. " Ordered you your favorite kiddo, Hot Chocolate with whipped cream, and cinnamon." Dodger gently nudged it to him. Henry accepted it, but something was wrong." Hey, something up bro?" I asked. He put the book on the table.

" This book has everyone in town in it." He said. " Everyone but you guys." I looked at Dodger, and decided. " Henry, there' something I need to show you." I said. I knew he knew the truth about his hometown, the one he never felt he belonged in. " But you'll need to come home with me for I can't show you here." I said, I finished helping him with his homework, and we walked back to my house, Dad was at his Martial Arts Dojo. So it was fine. As soon as we got there, I spoke to him. " Henry, what I'm about to show, and tell you, you can't tell anyone else." I said. " Do you promise me that?" He nodded. " And remember what I show you doesn't change a thing, I only show it to you because I trust you." I said. " After which I'll explain everything." I said, sticking out my pinky finger, as he locked his with mine in a pinky swear.

" I promise, Drake." He said, solemnly.

" Okay then, stand back." I said, readying myself. " Here it goes." I added. " DRAGON UP!" I shouted, as flames engulfed me. As soon as they cleared I was an, European Dragon, with red scales, and wings an orange underbelly, gold claws, horns, and tail blade, and a flame patterned, ridge that extended down from my head to my tail which ends in a blade, I also have amber eyes, and a wild mane of short, gold hair with scarlet highlights. I also have two horns sticking out of my forehead, and my face resembles that of a pterosaur. " Henry, it's alright, it' still me, little buddy." I said. But he did run right into my arms.

" I know it is." Henry said.

" Heya, Kid." Dodger said, getting on his hind legs.

" Did, Dodger just...?" Henry asked.

" Right I did, Kid." Dodger said." And yes I am walkin' on two legs." He added.

" Right, Henry, Dodger's my Animal Guardian." I said. " That means he's charged with keeping me protected from anyone who would want to kill me."

" And as of last month you, Kid are on my protection list." Dodger said. He had to return to the Magical DMV.

" Really?" Henry asked.

" Hey. Absitively, kid." Dodger said. That's when Regina pulled up, I morphed back, and waited. As she came to the doorstep, and knocked, while Dodger rested on the couch. Once she knocked I answered the door.

" Yes, to what do I owe the displeasure?" I asked.

" Don't give me that attitude, I came to-." She paused when she saw who was with me. " Henry, what are you doing here?" She asked.

" He finished his homework, I was helping." I said defensively. " Now what is it you came to tell me?" I said. " Because otherwise get off my porch." I snapped.

" Your father's dead." She said. " How do I know your not lying?" I asked.

" I saw it." said someone behind her. Miss Blanchard stepped out from behind Regina.

" Miss Blanchard?" I asked. " What how...?!"

" His car swerved, and hit a boulder in the park." She explained tears, streaming from your eyes. " Then a branch from a nearby tree broke off, and crushed the roof on him." She said embracing me. " I'm sorry Drake." She said, as I returned the embrace.

" We believe he was driving drunk." Regina said. Rather cruelly.

" Cute." I said, to Regina unphased though I did believe that Dad died, what I didn't believe, was the means by which he died. " Miss Blanchard, could you excuse us please, and take Henry to Regina's place please?" I asked. " I'd like a word with The Mayor." I finished.

" We can talk when we get to my place." Regina said once Miss Blanchard was out of sight with Henry. " I have finalized the adoption papers, your now my son."

" TAIL OF THE DRAGON!" I shouted as my tail snaked out from behind me, the blades opened. " We're talking now." I said, as I swung them to her throat." Spill Regina, you had someone sabotage Dad's car, then kill him to make it more real didn't you?" I asked, as Dodger got up from his place on the couch, and standing on his two back legs.

" The Kid's right, Regina." He said, looking just as disgusted as I am of Regina. " Besides, Draco never drinks so you have no evidence there, and takes way more then a car accident to kill a dragon."

" Dodger's right, Regina." I said, letting something slide down my sleeve, and clicked the button.

" Your right, a mere car crash isn't enough, which is why hired professionals to mess up his car, assassinate him, and make it look like an accident." She said. " The drunk driving's going to stick, even though it is a lie." I clicked the button.

Once his things were packed Drake was shown his room which was next door to Henry's. Regina was actually willing to let Drake keep Dodger. " Oh I have afew rules specifically for you Drake." Regina said. " You are forbidden from using your Dragon Powers ever again, and you are not to tell Henry what you are." She said.

" Okay, Regina there are two problems." I said. " One Henry already knows, Dodger, and I told, and showed him just before, you came to my place."

" He's right Reg, and the kid is here with, under my Animal Guardianship, along with Drake." Dodger said.

" Also your rule about my not allowed to be a dragon, and the fact that Dad died Drunk-driving?" I suggest those change least you want me to blow the whistle on you."

" Oh please, who will believe you?" She sneered. " It's my word against your's." She added confidently.

" Actually, It's your word against your own." I said, pulling out the device which turned out to be a pen with a built in tape recorder, hit rewinde, and play, as Regina's confession played." So yeah, unless you want word of your hiring an assassination of my Dad getting out, I'd drop the drunk driving, and remove your no Dragon Powers rule, not unless you want your campaign as mayor ruined." I said. " It's called a hussle sweetheart." I added.

" Ooooh!" Dodger said. " Didn't see that comin' did ya', He hussled you good."

Regina knew I had her over a barrel. " Well played, Drake but answer me this why would you stay here at my place, besides the fact that I adopted you?"

" I'm doing it for Henry." I said. " Because even though as a dragon it's my job to protect magic, he needs protection from you."

" Exactly, Henry's, mine to protect too." Dodger confirmed.

" Very well, if that's how it is, just remember." She said, one of these days I will get that pen. " And then, you will both be grounded." as soon as she left. Henry walked in.

" So, what should we do?" He asked.

" For now, make sure she never gets her hands on this pen." I said.

" I got somethin'." Dodger said. As he reached into his bandanna, and pulled out a bag, threw some dust at the wall between Henry, and my room. " _Postulationem autem creare locus excessable solum Drake ardores, Dodger ardores et Henricum Mills_!" He incanted. " Alright I have created a lair for the three of us that only." As long as the wall is between the rooms that have designated to you two." He informed, as he took the pen I gave went inside, and hid it, then came out. Only the three of us can access it. " all you have to do is say come, and go in latin." he explained.

After that I felt sad about, losing Dad. Then I remembered my guitar. I picked it up, and started playing.

🎶 Didn't know why I couldn't fly  
Didn't want to be stuck on the ground  
I wanted to soar across the sky  
But something was holding me down

What had me cower in fear?  
What was it I couldn't see?  
The answer near, but so unclear  
I was fighting the demon in me

The demon in me  
The demon in me  
The battle weird, over all that I feared  
I was fighting the demon in me

He fell on me when I was weak  
Made me feel so lazy and dumb  
He talked to me deep in my sleep  
My mind and my soul overcome

I started to just let him win  
I decided to just let it be  
It was up to me not to give in  
I was trapped by the demon in me

The demon in me  
The demon in me  
My head in a spin, my strength wearing thin  
I was trapped by the demon in me

Asked myself, what did I want?  
Kick back or just go for broke?  
My dreams continued to haunt  
I'd get close – then the demon said choke

Somehow you gotta step up  
Stop buying excuses for free  
So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space  
And rocked the demon...

The demon in me  
The demon in me  
I recovered my spark, got free of the dark  
And I rocked the demon in me  
The demon in me  
I rocked the demon in me...🎶

Meanwhile

Third Person POV

Mr. Gold walked to the edge of the forest right to the Border where the curse ended on the other side was a Elderly Chinese woman in purple and red clothes.

" I trust you have something good, Mr. Gold?" The woman asked.

" Aye that I do, Miss Chang." He said. " As planned the Elemental Dragon of Fire, is now adopted by The Mayor, so as to prevent him from going to Manhattan to his Godmother, and bring the savior. With any luck, the other five Elemental Dragons will be in your grasp." He assured.

" I should hope so Gold, My Master isn't the most patient, and doesn't tolerate failure." Chang said as she vanished.

" Give the Dark Dragon my regards." Mr. Gold said. As he walked back to his Pawnshop, to close up for the night. Only to be met by Regina.

" You worthless cockroach!" She said infuriated. " You said you could secure me complete, control over Drake, by arranging me adoption papers for him same as you did Henry!" She said.

" And indeed I did, Mayor Mills." He said.

" Not entirely!" She said. " He managed to record a confession out of me on the sly, and now he has me meet his demands."

" Regina, If I was able to secure anything with the Blazes' don't you think I would have?" He responded. " I'm sorry Miss Mills your on your own with that one." He said, closing up shop, and headed home. " Good Night, Madam Mayor." He said.

Regina stomped back to her car, frustrated.

To Be Continued...

 **Well there you go ladies, and gentlemen, my first chapter in of my Once Upon a Time/American Dragon: Jake Long, So yeah, Henry as alot of people reading this, from OUaT RP Forums know Henry's my favorite character, I like him because well he's had it tough, Drake is essentially the Big Brother figure, I believe he needed, Dodger, just adds to the coolness, And yes Gold is in cahoots with The Dark Dragon. So Read, Review, Like, and Share, and I may make second chapter, just remember..." All Magic Comes at a price. Hee, hee. A due!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my unique twist on Once Upon A Time, if it coexsisted with the World of American Dragon: Jake Long, The story will mostly be told through the eyes of My OC Drake Blazes, a young Dragon in training, who meets, and befriends Henry, this all happens. This all happens during the first curse. Also I do not own Once Upon a Time or, American Dragon: Jake Long, or even some OC's. And I** **Absitively posolutely don't own Dodger, though to be honest I wish I owned him, he's the coolest.**

Chapter 2: The Savior has arrived

Drake's POV

I had just finished with my science project, and grabbed my bag, I was about to head out when I bumped into someone. " Sorry." I said, as books fell. " Here let me help you." I said as I began to help only to realize, the person was Claire Pride. Her hair though short was Soft Brown Hue, while her eyebrows were dark brown, her skin was golden in tone, and her eyes were amber-brown. She was wearing a pale, orange gold jacket, over a cream colored shirt, and blue jeans, along with black, and white sneakers.

" Thanks!" She said. As soon as we were done. " Your Drake right?" She asked. " My Dad talks about you alot, says you really commited to the cause of The Circle of Life Animal Rescue, and Sanctuary." She said.

" Yeah, and your Claire." I said. " I've been seeing you around." I said, nervously. " Hey, would you be up for getting something at Granny' some time?" I asked.

" Sure, that'd be great, I'd love to." She said. " Saturday?" She asked.

" Yeah, we could do lunch." I said. As we parted for home. As I made my way, to the cafeteria My best friends, Fox Lucas, and Chris Von Bernstein waved me over to where he was sitting.

Chris is Slender with brown hair, he was currently wearing a green sweater with a white shirt/turtle neck, blue jeans, Brown, and White sneakers, and his favorite blue baseball cap with a red rim worn backwards. To describe his personality Chris is rather mischievous but he's also intelligent, brave, boyish, and a bit of a daredevil. Chris had been living a hard childhood, he was an orphan for a good period of his life, until getting involved with some bad people, and left them at the age of twelve, that's how he found his new family. He presently lives with his foster father. Chris was born on the 26th of July.

Fox is Ruby's younger brother. Like Kit, Fox is slender too but with red hair, with white bangs and brown roots, giving him an almost fox like appearance, his clothes consist of a white shirt under a blue hood sweater, black jeans, and black, and white sneakers. Fox is friendly, caring, adventurous, mischievous, kind, loyal, sweet, warm, gentle, brave, courageous. Fox's birthday is the 17th of November.

I made my way over to them. " Hey, Chris, Fox thanks saving me a spot." I said. As I sat down.

" No problem." Chris said happily, as we bumped fists.

" So how's it going living with the Evil Queen?" Fox asked. He, and Chris don't believe Henry that everyone in Storybrooke is a Fairytale Character, but he likes the concept that Regina is The Evil Queen.

" Nothing I can't handle." I said as I was eating my lunch of homemade Chow Mein. Regina saw fit not to make me my lunch but made Henry's, rather then resent him I chose to kick her in the face by cooking my own. No matter how many times she tries to beat me, I just manage to outwit her, soon she'll have to realize she can't beat me.

" Yeah, sometimes it's a miracle that she can't break you." Chris said.

" Much, less that you survive." Fox added. " How do you do it?"

" Hey it takes more then a tyrannical mayor to break me." I said. " She's nothing more then a pathetic bully." I finished.

Later that day...

I was in Granny's doing my homework, and waiting for Henry. " Hey kiddo." Ruby said bringing by my Peppermint Hot Chocolate, and Henry's Cinnamon Hot Chocolate.

" Oh hey, Ruby." I said, reaching for my change. " I see Fox's late." I said. Fox sometimes helps his sister, and grandmother at the diner, after he finishes his homework.

" Nah, He finally earned enough for what he was saving up for." She explained. Ruby, and Fox have a good big sister/ little brother relationship, and will cover for one another when necessary. That's when, Henry came, and walked up to me.

" Hey kid." I said sliding his cup to him. " Got your favorite." I said sliding him, his mug.

" Thanks." He said. " Drake, I think it's time we save Storybrooke, and Break the curse, we need to find the Savior."

" Okay, any leads?" I asked, as I helped him with his homework.

" Yeah." He said, finishing up. He pulled out his book, and showed me the picture of Snow White, Prince Charming, and their baby daughter, on her handknitted blanket stitched in cursive was the name Emma.

" Why does that look like Widow Lucas' Cursive style?" I asked.

" Maybe because it was handknitted by Granny." Dodger said. " I did some background research on yer mom Henry, turns out her name is Emma, Emma Swan." He said showing us the documents.

" How did you get those?" I asked.

" Person search!" Henry said, showing me Mary Margaret's credit card.

" Henry Daniel Mills!" I said sternly swiping the card out of his hand. " When we get back from Boston, I'm chewing you out big time for this." Then I realized what he just said." Emma Swan?" I said. " I know that name she's my godmother." I said, " And I know where to find her." I said. " She lives in Boston, in an apartment." I said. " She, and Mom were great friends in the Police Force, so much so that she asked her to be my godmother." I finished.

" Okay then see later." Henry said, about to take off but...

" Hold it." I said. " First homework, second you sure as Tartarus aren't going alone, there are murderers, and muggers who will not hesitate to make quick work of you." His face smirked.

" You're coming with me aren't you?" He said, Boy's as sharp as tack. Lately I've been teaching him things like despite Dr. Hopper's discouragment, I only told Henry to lie when it was absolutely necessary, but I did teach him things like how to see through bribes, the kid makes me proud.

" Exactly." I said.

" I'm coming too." Dodger said. " Don't forget you two have the Dodge as your Animal Guardian, and wherever you go, I go." He finished. After we finished our homework, We went back home to see Regina getting ready for another " Conference Meeting!", Yeah, I know what she really does, I could smell Graham's Cologne all over her clothes, when she would get back.

" Hi Mom, we're home!" We said.

" Did you boys finish your homework?" She asked.

" Yes mom!" We said.

" Good I'll check it when I get back so put it on my desk!" She said.

" Yeah, and put mine in the shredder." I murmured. It's true she spares Henry's, but clearly making me fail academically is another doomed attempt at making me suffer. So I use a Replication Spell to create an exact copy that she destroys. She won't find out, at least until she sees my report card. But then my results are 100% so if that doesn't blow her cauldron, it'll be enough to make her want bite one of her own poison apples.

After we left our Homework on her desk, we heard the paper shredder go. " What a dope." I muttered, with a triumphant smirk on my face. " When will she learn she can't beat me?" I asked.

" Guess she can't." Henry added.

" It's gonna be a long battle." Dodger added as all three of us high fived. As soon as Regina left, I grabbed the money I had earned from doing odd jobs around town. " Hold on guys." I said. I used my shapeshifting to first turn into Henry then used my Chi Doppleganger power to create a Henry double, then I turned into Dodger did the same, then morphed back into myself, and replicated for a third time. " Okay, here are our stunt doubles." I said." Hopefully by the time we get to Boston, Regina will have figured it out."

As soon as we got ro Boston it was night. " Well welcome to Boston, boys." I said. Suddenly...

" DRAKE!" Henry shouted, a mugger had him in his grasp with a knife at Henry's throat.

" Don't move boy." He said. " Or the brat dies."

" Your making a big mistake, Pal." I said. " If there was an Olympics for Bad Luck you didn't just gold medal Pal, you Michael Phelpsed."

" I'm gonna count to three, and then I'm gonna gut the boy, then you." He said. " One, Two, Argh!" He shouted as Dodger lept up, and sank his teeth deep into the muggers arm causing him to let go of both the knife, and Henry.

" HENRY GET DOWN!" I shouted after Dodger let go, as soon as he did, I Roundhouse kicked the man in the head, then punched him in the stomach, then kicked in the vulnerables. " Listen here, pathetic lowlife!" I said threateningly. " I have lost enough loved ones, and I draw the line here, and if no one likes it...!" BAM, I socked him in the jaw. "...Do I make myself clear?" The dropped to the ground. " Thanks for the assist Dodger." I said.

" Hey, I always help my boys, out of bad sitches." He said coolly.

" Henry, are you alright?" I asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine." He assured.

We finally got to the apartment. " She home?" Henry asked. I looked around, and spotted a yellow Volkswagen.

" Yep." I'd said. " She's home." We soon found her door, and Henry rang the bell.

" Are you Emma Swan?" I asked.

" Yeah, can I help you two?" She asked.

" I'm Henry, this is my older brother Drake." Henry said. " I'm your son." He answered.

" As the kid said, I'm Drake." I said. " I'm your godson." I added. As Dodger walked in.

" What are you talking about?" She asked.

" Fourteen years ago, you agreed to be the godmother to the son of Sabrina Blazes (nee) Cloudkicker, and Draco Blazes." I said. " That baby was me."

" Four years after that, you up a baby for adoption." Henry said. " That baby was me."

" Give me a minute." She said, as she retreated to the bathroom, to calm down,

" Well we definitely know it's her!" Dodger said taking the couch.

" Yeah, so what do we do, Henry?" I asked. " Dodger, down off the couch, this isn't our home."

" We need her to come home with us." Henry said. That's when Emma came out.

" Will you come home with us?" Henry asks her.

" No, I'm calling the Police." She threatened.

" And we'll tell them you kidnapped us." Henry said.

" Sorry, Miss Swan." I said. " Your not gonna win with this kid." I said picking Dodger up.

" Look kids, I have a superpower." She said. " I can tell when people are lying." She added, as she started to make the call.

" Mom please?" Henry asked. " We needs you to come with us to Storybrooke, Maine."

" Fine." Emma said, reluctantly.

" Can we stop for food?" Henry asked.

" Oh Henry we just had dinner!" I responded.

" No!" Emma refused. " we're are not on a road trip." She said.

Henry dug through his bag, and found his storybook, and started reading from it.

" Good book?" She asked. " I remember those stories." She added. " Really helped me through a ruff time."

" They're not just stories." Henry insisted. " They are all true." He stated.

" No, There just stories." She said.

" That right?" I asked from the backseat, with Dodger. " Then use your superpower on him."

" You be quiet back there." She said looking at me in her rear view mirror. " Henry, listen just because someone believes something does not make it real."

" Believing is what makes things real." He said. " And I have problems that your going to fix for me."

As soon as we arrived at Storybrooke, Henry, and I refused to give her an address, that's when Emma pulled over.

" Have they gotten that Clock working?" She asked.

" Nope." I answered. " It's been like that ever since My Dad, and I moved here possibly even before then."

" It's part of the Evil Queen's curse." Henry explained. " When she cast her curse it sent everyone from the fairytales here and trapped them, frozen in time."

" Why don't they just leave?" Emma asked.

" Because bad things happen to them when they try." Henry warned,

" Henry, Drake!" Came Dr. Hopper's voice, as he walked over with Pongo.

" I'm trying to find these boys' home, do you know where I can find it?" She asked.

" Yes, in fact those are the mayor's boys." Dr. Hopper said, also giving her our address. " Boy's where have you two been your mother has been worried sick about you two."

" Dr. Hopper you know I would take a bullet for Henry, if it meant he would stay alive." I assured. " I did say that last week during our last session. Hey Pongo."

" We were on a field trip!" Henry said.

" Really Henry?" I asked.

" Henry, what have I told you about lying?" Archie scolded. " When you lie it means giving in to the dark side." He explained. " And Drake, you encouraged this behavior."

" No, I went with him." I said. " Finding out your mother actually adopted you that's alot to take in, and naturally we all would want to know more, I just figured he deserved a sense of closure." I added charismatically, Dr. Hopper nodded in understanding, and continued walking Pongo.

" So if everyone here is from fairytales, who's he supposed to be?" Emma asked.

" He's our Psychiatrist." I explained.

" He's also Jiminy Cricket." He said.

" Aha." Emma said. " I thought your nose looked a little longer." She added.

" I'm not Pinocchio." Henry said. " He is Jiminy Cricket, but he does not know it. None of the townspeople remember who they really are. They have all been frozen in time, and nothing ever changes."

" Emma, if Henry's Pinocchio, then I'm Peter Rabbit." I added, sarcastically, shaking the blue jacket I was wearing.

" So what does Jiminy Cricket tell you to stop stealing from Mr. McGregor's Garden?" She asked, with same level of sarcasm.

" No he actually encourages it." I added as we got back in the car.

" Please don't take us back, the Mayor's house?" Henry asked. " She's evil, and only pretends to love me."

" And she never shows me any love." I said, but as soon as we got there.

" HENRY!" Regina shouted in relief ran out of the house, and embraced him.

" Yeah, yeah nice to see too." I said sarcastically. " Witch." I muttered.

" DRAKE!" She shouted embracing me too, clearly to put up the act. " I now hate you now more then ever, you disgusting little salamander." She whispered.

" Yeah, what else's new, you, sick, ugly crone." I whispered back.

" Where have you two been?" She asked.

" I found my real mother." Henry insisted, and ran inside.

" Henry!" I said following him, with Dodger following.

" I'll go check on them." Sheriff Graham said follow us as Regina invites Emma in for a glass of apple cider.

I walked into Henry's room, to see talk to him. " Henry, maybe we were rushing your mother." I reasoned. " We need to give her time." I said.

" Drake's right, Henry." Dodger said, nuzzling him. " She needs time to figure out the truth on her own, eventually she'll know that she is the Savior." He said.

" In the meantime, Miss Blanchard's Credit card, give it." I said. As he passed it to me. " Next time you need money just ask me." I advised, as I stepped out, Dodger chose to stay with him for the night. After that he lunged forward, and embraced me, as I returned his hug. " I'll always be here for you Henry, that's a promise."

" How is he?" Graham asked.

" He's fine." I answered, Even though Graham does share his bed with Regina on occasion, Graham, and I have a good friendship. " I saved him from a mugger with Dodger's help." I finished.

" I have no doubt you would lay your life down for that boy." He said.

" Thanks Sheriff, good night." I said heading to my room for the night. Before I did, I created another chi clone, opened my window, got on the ledge. " Wings of the Dragon." I whispered. As soon as my wings popped out of my back, I parachuted, down to the ground, and willed them away. I snuck to where Emma was parked, pulled out a copy of Regina's confession on CD, snuck into her unlocked car, stashed it in her glove compartment, I shut the door, and hid as soon as I heard the frontdoor opened. As Emma came out after talking to Regina. When she got to her car, And Regina had shut the door.

" Emma!" I said, as I made my presence known.

" I would ask if your mother knows you're out here but, I guess not." She said.

" I would lie, and say yes but you would use your superpower on me, and know that's a lie." I added. " Listen, Henry really needs you, to stay." I said.

" Don't tell me you believe him?" She asked.

" If not for that, do it for Henry, please?" I asked. " Henry's my brother, and he means alot to me." I said.

" I'm sorry Drake, I'm sure Henry's a good kid, and you are too, but I gave him up to have a better life." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder. " I gave birth to him in a prison cell, He deserved better then that, and I'm glad he found a nice loving home."

" You're telling me you believe Regina?" I asked.

" I wasn't talking about her I was talking about you." She said. " He's lucky to have you, I really wish I had a brother like you there for me. He needs you more then he needs me." She said, as she got into her car. " Take care kiddo." As soon as she drove away.

" Go for it, Wolfe." I said, feeling his presence. I walked back to the house, ran up the side of it, pushed off for the tree, just outside my window, and jumped through. As soon as I got in I dispelled my Chi Clone, and got ready for bed.

The next morning...

I made my way down to Granny's. Regina rushed me out of the house before, I could make my breakfast or, lunch, Henry however was not rushed out of the house. As soon as I walked I spotted Miss Blanchard.

" Good Morning, Miss Blanchard." I said. " May I join you?" I asked.

" Oh Drake, good morning." She said. " Please do." She added.

" Here you go, Mary Margaret, One stack of buttermilk pancakes." Ruby said. " Oh Drake, good morning what'll it be?"

" One waffle for me, plus a BLT, and Fries to go." I said. " Regina did it again." I added, as I reached for some money but...

" I'll buy for him." Graham said paying up front.

" Thanks again, Sheriff." I said. Suddenly I saw Dodger scratching at the front door, with my backpack in his mouth. " Right." I said, opening the door. " Thanks boy." I said, petting him, as soon as I got back my breakfast arrived. Along with my lunch, which I stashed in my backpack. " Oh right, I almost forgot." I said, pulling Miss Blanchard's Credit card out of my pocket. " Don't know how he did it, but somehow Henry swiped this off you." I said giving it back to her. " I am so sorry, please don't be mad with him, he used it on a tracking site to find his mother, so he could learn more about her." I explained. " You know how uneasy it is for kids like him, finding out the people who raised aren't your biological parents it's tough." I said.

Mary Margaret just smiled as she took back her credit card. " I couldn't be mad with him, and your right Drake, it's never easy finding out your adopted." She said. Hugging me. " Henry is extremely lucky to have you as his older brother." She said.

After breakfast, I walked with Dodger to school. " Okay see you after school boy." I said. As I walked in I saw Claire see her friends off to their classes. " Hey, Clair." I said. " Good morning, listen we're still on for Saturday night aren't we?" I asked.

" Yeah, we are, I look forward to it." She said. " So where were you yesterday?"

" What, oh yeah well." I said. " Henry took a trip to Boston to learn more about his mother, and I went with him to make sure he didn't get hurt." I answered.

Later, during lunch I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich when I was approached by Emma, and Regina. " How did you get that." Regina demanded. As everyone scattered at the mere sight of her.

" I bought, it you evil, vicious cow!" I said, sternly looking her in the eyes, well glaring. She reached for it but, I was faster, grabbed her wrist, and applied pressure." Just remember you may scare everyone else in town, but I will never fear you." I said, confidently. As I let go seeing the defeated look on her face." Can I help you Miss Swan?" I asked, switching to polite. " I thought you would be back in Boston by now."

" Yeah, I would've been if it weren't for a wolf hadn't gotten in the way, causing me to swerve, and hit the welcome sign." She said. " next thing I knew I was in a jail cell, with some grumpy guy."

" Leroy." I said. " Somedays that dude just can't stay out of trouble." I added.

" So what's up?" I asked.

" Your brother, where is he?" Regina demanded.

" You're the one who dropped him off at school, Regina!" I snapped. " If anyone you should be the one Miss Swan's questioning." I added.

" Is there anyone you can thiink of who might?" Emma asked.

" Miss Blanchard, his teacher might." I said. " She used to be my teacher too, I'll go with you." I said, snatching up my lunch, and leaving with them, Dodger followed.

Mary Margaret is just dismissing her class when we arrived. " Miss Blanchard, this Emma Swan, Henry's biological mother. May we ask you a few questions please?"

" I'm sorry, I know nothing where Henry is." She said." And my credit card was stolen."

" It was you who gave Henry the book!" She shouted.

" SHUT YOUR MOUTH, REGINA!" I shouted

" He's a special child." Miss Blanchard defended. As Regina stormed off. " Henry needed the book, so that he could have hope of a Happy Ending." She said to Emma.

" Don't let Regina get to you Miss Blanchard." I said. " She's just bully, underneath all that political armor she wears. You did the right thing giving it to him."

" So you know where to find Henry." Emma realized.

" Did you check his castle?" Miss Blanchard suggested.

" Of course, Duh, That should've been the first place I checked." I said smacking my forehead in realisation. " I know exactly where that is." I said. As Emma, Dodger, and I got into Emma's car as I told where to go. We found him, right where Miss Blanchard said.

" Hey you left this in my car." She said, giving him back his book.

" I hoped that if I brought you to Storybrooke things would change." Henry admitted." I thought once I brought you here, that the final battle would begin. He said. " But it feels you're pushing me away because you feels guilty." He said " I know you gave me away to give me my best chance."

" Henry, I'm a real person, not a savior." Emma insisted. " Yes I admit that I wanted you to have your best chance, and even if your life with Regina isn't the best you have Drake, you're lucky to have an Older Brother, who's willing to look out for you, I never had that growing up."

" Mom, please stay in Storybrooke, for at least a week?" Henry asked. " I'll prove that I'm not crazy." He said. " Besides apart from Drake my life sucks with Regina."

" Your life is nothing compared to mine." Emma said. " My parents abandoned me on a freeway and my foster family sent me back when I was 3." She admitted. " And I didn't have an older brother looking after me."

" No, you went through the wardrobe, and appeared on the freeway." Henry insisted. " Your real parents tried to save her from the curse." He finished. Emma did not believe him.

Emma drove us back to Regina and he runs inside. " You know if the ' Glove' fits, your ' Compartment' would have been wide open!" I said anonymously.

Regina thanked her, and notes that Henry seems to like Emma. I waited, to listen in on the conversation.

" When I blew out the candle on my birthday cupcake, I wished that I wouldn't be alone on my birthday." Emma admitted.

" Don't come back into Henry's life." Regina said. " I raised him, I changed every diaper, endured every tantrum, you lost the right to love him, it was a closed adoption same as with Drake, now leave town or, I will destroy you." She finished.

" Do you love them?" Emma asked, as Regina turned to go. " Drake, and Henry?" She asked.

" I do." She said shutting the door. As she went up to Henry's room. Coming back with his fairy tale book, and started studying one of her mirrors intently.

" You don't want her here, because you know she is The Savior." I sneered. " You're afraid of what this could mean for your curse."

" You areenabling He-?" She said.

" Oh stop pretending, you can try to convince you are not, but you can't fool me." I said. " And I intend to ensure that the curse breaks."

" Fine, why do you want the curse gone?" She asked.

" Because, I'm a dragon, and it's my job to protect the magical creatures that call my territory home." I said. " And that includes removing curses, or seeing to their removal, and intend to do just that." I said.

" You will not this is my town, and my curse." She said. " Just because you are unaffected, does not entitle you to do as you like." She said.

" We'll see, this game of chess has begun, I have moved my white pawn, your move." I said. Walking back up to Henry with the book. " Henry, did you honestly expect the final battle to happen so soon, that's not how stories work." I explained. " The Savior needs to prepare for the final battle, train, practice, and so much more." I said. " Don't you worry." I assured. " She will be ready, she just needs time." I said, hugging him.

" Thanks Drake." He said returning my hug. Henry looked out his window toward the town clock. As Dodger, and I joined him the hands move for the first time; meaning that Emma's arrival has started to weaken the curse.

" This is only the beginning, Ha-ha!" I laughed.

Third person POV

Meanwhile...

After welcoming Emma to Storybrooke, at Granny's, Gold traveled to the border where The figure stood, that he met with earlier. " The Savior has arrived." He said, " The Curse is finally beginning to lose power, and soon everything will go according to plan." he finished.

" Glad to hear it Mr. Gold, we will be back for another update." Said a woman's voice. " And then My Master will make his move." She said.

To Be Continued...

 **Well there you go ladies, and gentlemen, my second chapter in of my Once Upon a Time/American Dragon: Jake Long crossover, I mostly had to reread what happened from the Wiki, because I sometimes forgot most of what happened. So Read, Review, Like, and Share, and I may make a third chapter, just remember..." All Magic Comes at a price. Hee, hee. A due!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my unique twist on Once Upon A Time, if it coexsisted with the World of American Dragon: Jake Long, The story will mostly be told through the eyes of My OC Drake Blazes, a young Dragon with a mysterious past in training, who meets, and befriends Henry, this all happens. This all happens during the first curse. Also I do not own Once Upon a Time or, American Dragon: Jake Long, or even some OC's. And I** **Absitively posolutely don't own Dodger, though to be honest I wish I owned him, he's the coolest.**

Chapter 3: Operation Basilisk

Drake's POV

The next morning after Emma Swan decides to stay in Storybrooke, I was getting dressed for school, while Dodger was sleeping in a few minutes. That's when I heard the old crone stomping up the stairs. " The missing pages where are they?" She asked Henry, more like demanded.

" An old book, with missing pages, What do you care?" He asked.

" He's right Regina!" I added. " You're getting all bent out of shape over nothing."

" Smart kid!" Dodger finished.

" I'll deal with you two later!" She called. " I care because you think I'm some Evil Queen, and that hurts me, Henry." She said. " I'm your mother."

" No your not." Henry retorted.

"Well then who is?" She demanded." That woman you brought here? I don't like what she, and this book are doing to you, thankfully She's no longer an issue." Henry went silent. " What?" She asked, that's when we hear the town clock chime.

" That's what, Regina." I said with a smirk while walking by Henry's room, with my backpack, and lunchbox." That's the sound of your curse breaking, soon it'll be broken, and I will see to it that it does." I added. " Come on Henry, we'll be late for school, I'll walk you." I added. " Come on Dodger."

" That was close." I said, glad that I had made both Henry's, and My lunch the night before, and packing them before exiting the house. As we made our way to Granny's I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I spun around ready to punch the freak's lights out, and when I realized who it was I wished I had followed through.

The man holding my arm was the only other person apart from Regina, and now Henry who knew, Dad's, Dodger, and My secret." What do you want Gold?!" I snapped.

" Drake your eyes are glowing again." Henry said. Yeah my eyes do tend to glow white when I'm angry enough, strangely enough, My Strength, and Stamina increase, and in the day time my scales have an extra level of durability.

" As much as I know you hate me, I'm actually here to give you something." He said holding out a file.

" What's this?" I asked.

" Your birth records, your real ones. You ever wonder why your eyes glow white, you get stronger, and your stamina is hieghtened when you get angry, why scales become so much more durable during the day, or why you can fold your wings around or on shoulders like a cape a feat not seen in dragons?" He asked. " These are the only way you can get the answers."

" Oh shut up Gold." I snapped. " I know what you're trying to do."

" Really, amuse me, Boy." He said in an amused tone. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

" You're giving them to me so that someday I will have to repay the favor." I said. " Well it won't work." I turned and walked away with Henry and Dodger to the Diner.

" One of these days you will need my help Boy!" He vowed." I will be waiting."

" SHUT UP OLD FART!" I shouted.

" Pleasant Morning isn't it?" I commented.

" Yeah, real ray of sunshine." Henry replied.

" Yeah nuttin' like a good argument to start the day, and we still haven't had breakfast." Was Dodger's response.

Graham's POV

As I sat drinking my coffee, and eating my breakfast, I noticed, a woman walk into Granny' she had dark blue hair, brown eyes, and copper skin. She was also wearing a pair of black boots, light blue jeans, a black shirt, and a red leather jacket.

" Hello, Ma'am." I said. " What might I ask are you doing in Storybrooke?"

" Detective Elisa Maza." She said. Showing me her badge. " Second Class, NYPD, I'm looking for a Drake Luong." She said showing me a picture of a four year old Drake.

" Why?" I asked," Did he do something wrong?"

" No, I have his birth records." She said pulling a file out of her bag, as Ruby brought her, a cup of coffee. " His real ones." She said. I knew Regina will want them. " I'm a close friend to his biological father and he wants Drake to know his father thinks of him often, and still loves him." She said. " Can I trust you to give it to him?"

" Yeah, I'll see to it." I said, as she left. I intended to give the file to Regina instead when I got the chance.

Drake's POV

As soon as we approach Granny's a woman steps out, and walks past me. I feel a weird vibe from her. " Excuse me, have we met before?" I asked.

" No, but I do know your father." She said. " I'm Detective Elisa Maza, Second Class, NYPD." She added showing me her badge.

" Wait my father, present tense?" I asked. " No Detective Maza, My Dad died, about a month ago, Draco Blazes."

" Not really that was a cover story, your real name is Drake Brooklyn Luong." She explained. Giving me a number. " Only dial, or text at night." " Thank you Detective Maza." I said.

As I walked in after Henry, and found him sitting down to join him. That's when I remembered. " Sheriff did Detective Maza leave a file with you containing My birth records?" I asked, as Henry saved us a booth, right next to the one right next to his, and placed an order from Ruby.

" Yes, But your mother gets to see them first to decide if your ready." I was angry at first, but then calmed down. I may like Graham, he's a good guy but the fact that he just rolls right over for Regina, it's disgusting.

Ruby had already brought my coffee to Henry and my booth, when Emma came down from the guest rooms above, Ruby brought her a cup hot chocolate, and after a few words, Emma walked over to Graham. " Hey look thanks for the Hot Chocolate, but I don't want any gifts from you." She told him. " How did you know I like cinnamon in my hot chocolate?"

" Because that's how I like my hot chocolate." Henry said. " I was the one who paid for your cup."

" And if that's how the two of you like your hot chocolate, that's genetics right there." I added. " Scientific research shows that most people like their food or beverages a certain way based on how their parents like it, namely you like your hot chocolate with cinnamon and so does Henry reason being he inherited it from you." I said.

" Will you walk with us to school please?" Henry asked Emma.

" So, what's the deal with you and your mom?" Emma asked. " It's not about us, it's about her curse." Henry explained. " We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one – identification. I call it Operation Cobra."

" Cobra?" Emma said in confusion " That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

" Not unless you count arabian fairytales." I said.

" Exactly." Henry said. " It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail."

" So everyone here is a fairytale?" Emma asked. " But they just don't know it."

" Everyone but Henry, and I." I confirmed.

" That's the Curse, time's been frozen." Henry explained. " Until you came along." He added, as Emma pulled an Apple from her pocket, which I identified as a Honeycrisp, the same kind Regina grows. (Not to mention decorates the house with).

" Freeze." I said. Stopping Emma immediately. " Emma where did that come from?"

" Your mom gave it to me." She answered.

" Gimme that." I said. snatching it out of her hand, and tossing. " First rule of Storybrooke don't eat Regina's apples." I said tossing over my shoulder, as soon as her back was turned I shot a pinpoint flame from my finger at the Apple causing it to explode in a burst of flame.

" What was that?" Emma asked.

" Teenagers always playing with Fireworks." I said.

" Okay, So what about their pasts?" Emma asked.

" They don't know." Henry went on. " It's a haze to them, ask anyone anything, and they won't remember, you'll see."

" So for decades, everyone has been walking around in a haze, not aging with screwed up memories, in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." Emma said trying to put it all together.

" I knew you'd get." Henry said hopefully.

" We got a winner little bro." I said.

" That's why we need you." Henry went on. " Your the only one who can stop the curse."

" Because I'm the daughter of Snow White, and Prince Charming." She confirmed.

" Yes, and right now we have the advantage." Henry said. " My mom doesn't know that, I took out the end, The part with you in it." He said, reaching into his backpack and taking out the missing pages, and giving them to her.

" Ah kid...!"

" I know the hero never believes at first." Henry reasoned. " If they did it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof take them, read them, but whatever you do don't let her get them." He advised. " They're dangerous if she finds out who you are it would be bad."

" Hey Henry we're almost to your school." I said. " I got to go." Henry said. " But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!"

" I never said I did." Emma stated. " Why else would you be here?" Henry pointed out.

" He's right!" I confirmed.

Then he reached into his backpack again, this time brining out the file Detective Maza left Graham, which contained my real birth records. " Henry, you stole them?" I asked as I accepted them.

" I did it because you're my brother." He said. " And you deserve to know the truth."

" Ah thanks little bro." I said wrapping him in a hug, that he returned.

" Good morning Drake." Miss Blanchard said. " Henry class will begin soon."

" See you after school little bro." I said as I left.

As I headed to school, Emma caught up to me. " So your telling me you believe him?" She asked. " Shouldn't you be trying to steer him out of that stuff?" She asked.

" Well I believe Storybrooke has it's mysteries, and it' secrets." I lied, being careful of her quote on quote superpower. " But who knows, maybe the stories in Henry's book might hold some kind of clues." I said, as I headed into the is while She headed off in the direction of Dr. Hopper's office. But...

" Hey, Drake!" She said, to which I turned around. " Henry really is lucky to have a brother like you, thank you for being there for him."

" Your welcome." I said, turning to go into the school building. I was really beginning to like Emma.

During my break, and free period, I concealed my records in my binder, in my backpack, after that I put together some fake ones. (And now you know where Henry gets it from.) after that I went to my next class were I saw Claire. " Hey Claire." I said. "Still on for that date?" I asked.

" Sure am." She said, as we began science class, what I love about science is it really helps me come with new ways to apply my powers.

After that was Advanced Lit. Our assignment to come up with a story of any genre. I had been working hard on a story, about a pair of brothers who learn that fairytales are real, and work to uncover the mystery. (Yes our story.) I had just added another chapter.

" This is quite impressive Mr. Mills, where do you find the inspiration for your stories?" Mr. Bakora asked.

" Sometimes Inspiration just stares at me in the face." I said, only to receive a small tap on the head with a ruler. (Any clues?)

After school, I had just stepped out of the building when I noticed Graham, Driving by with Emma in the backseat. " What?" I wondered, I was halfway to the police station. A car pulled up right next to me.

" Need a lift?" Miss Blanchard asked, from the driver' seat, Henry was riding shotgun. " Yes please." I said getting in back with Dodger.

" So what happened?" I asked. " Mom's been arrested." Henry replied. " Duh." I said. Rolling my eyes, as I was petting Dodger. " I just saw her in Graham's cruiser go by, what's her crime?" I asked

" Regina said, she was a con woman trying to take advantage us." Henry answered. " Figures the old hag would try something like that." I said. " She told me that Mom stole my files from Dr. Hopper."

" That sick, disgusting, witch."

" Drake, you shouldn't talk that way about your mother." Mary Margaret said.

" A shotty, failure at a drunk driver death roose, and afew fancy government legalized papers, doesn't make Regina my mother." I explained." The way I see it, I just live there, and My only reason for staying, and enduring it all is for Henry." Henry, and I fist bumped. We soon arrived at the Police Station.

" HEY!" Henry shouted as soon as we got in.

" Henry, Drake what are you doing here?" Graham asked.

" Clearing things up." I said.

" Regina told Henry what happened." Mary Margaret explained.

" Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said-." Emma began.

But I cut her off to talk severely to Graham. " And you just believe Regina that Emma really did that?!" I said in a disappointed tone. " It's so like you to just lie down and roll over for her!" I said.

" Hey, don't talk to me about-." He began.

" I'm not done!" I snapped. " Your job is to arrest the real culprit, not follow some false claim!" I added.

" Pretty high, and mighty coming from someone who just swiped what he shouldn't!" Graham put in.

" I didn't steal my birth records, you must have lost or left them somewhere, and besides even if I did steal them back they're my birth records and by right mine to steal!"

" Emma, You're a genius!" Henry said. " What?" Emma asked perplexed. " I know what you were up to." Henry said. " You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

" I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost." Graham said.

" All in time, Sheriff." I said. " Also, Mary Margaret's here to pay for Emma's bail."

" You are?" Emma asked. "Why?"

" I, uh, trust you." Mary Margaret said.

Emma smiled trumphantly " Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do." She said to Graham.

" Just remember what I said Graham." I added before following her. " You need to decide what's more important, doing your job the right way, or doing what you've been bullied into doing it?" I said. I walked up to Emma, as soon as I was out of the building, I handed her a chainsaw. " Here you might need this."

" Thanks kid." She said.

" Give her Tartarus."

" Drake!" I turned around to see Henry, and Dodger coming.

" Hey bro." I said.

" Drake, I've been thinking about the curse, and You and I we have experience with magic, We could ask around, for means to help further weaken it's hold on Storybrooke. So even though Emma is the Savior, we can go behind the sceens, help her break the curse, and give everyone their Happy Endings back."

" Right but we need a codename." I said. " Seeing as it goes into Operation Cobra, but deals with the more magical aspect of it we need a codename that associates with Magic, but also implies involvement with Cobra." I said. " I think I got it, Operation Basilisk."

" Like the snake from Harry Potter?" Henry asked.

" Oh they're real kid." Dodger said. " Real venomous, and real deadly, just like the Cobra only more powerful."

" Okay, Operation Basilisk it is." Henry said.

We headed for the address I had been given by the Worldwide Dragon Council earlier that morning. Supposedly this is where my new Dragon Master lives. As soon as we got there the house was already decked out in Dragon Decor, as soon as I knocked on the door, a large man with a well built physique opened. He had long blond messy hair pulled back in a ponytail, a five o'clock shadow, with brown eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing a black shirt, brown pants, and leather boots. " Are you Bowen Knight?" I asked.

" Aye." He said. He had a gruff voice with a Scottish hint.

" I'm Drake Bl-Luong-Mills." I said. " Your Dragon Apprentice."

" Ah, Drake, please come in don't mind, the mess I'm just getting settled in." He said.

" Thank you Mr. Knight."

" Call me Bowen." He said. " And who are these?" He asked noticing Henry, and Dodger.

" Oh these are Dodger my Animal Guardian, and my younger brother Henry, He knows about me, we can trust him."

As we stepped inside, I looked around his decor was amazing. " Bowen isn't this Castle Wyvern?" I asked coming across a painting of a castle, on cliff.

" Aye it is." Bowen answered.

" What's Castle Wyvern?" Henry asked.

" Castle Wyvern was constructed sometime in the late 900's, back then Dragons weren't alone in there quest to protect, they fought along side features called Gargoyles." I explained.

" Gargoyles?"Henry asked.

" Yeah, Castle Wyvern was famous for them." I explained. " but then all that changed, back in 994 AD, a Viking named Hakon." I explained.

" You know your history Drake. Hot Chocolate?" He asked. " The Council said you were partial to it."

" Yes please, Henry likes cinnamon in his." I said.

" So how did they get smashed?" Henry asked as Bowen came in with a tray of Hot Chocolate.

" Betrayal." He answered severely, picking up his own mug of Hot Chocolate." See when Magic was more public then it is now, Humans only had superstition, and the sword, and feared us, and the human residents of Castle Wyvern were no different." He added.

" Indeed, only the Captian of the Guard respected them." Said a voice from the Kitchen, as a large bangal tiger walked in on his hind legs with two cups of tea, around his neck hung a pendent. " Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Raze, Bowen's Animal Guardian." He added handing a cup to Dodger.

" It's alright Raze." Bowen assured. " But because everyone else didn't respect them, The Captain sabotaged the archer's bows, and betrayed the residents to Hakon's Vikings..."

" ...After his men captured the humans, Hakon used his mace and smashed the Gargoyles." I finished.

" Now Drake we'll continue your training tomorrow." Bowen informed.

" Could I watch?" Henry asked.

" That would be fine." He said.

" so have you applied for a job?" I asked.

" Yes Mythology Professor, at the local High School."

Henry, Dodger and I got home in time to hear Emma say to Regina. " How can I? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

" You think I'm crazy?!" Henry shouted as a tear streamed from his eye.

" Henry…" Emma began but Henry was already out of the room. Dodger, and I followed him to his room where he was on his bed crying.

" Henry, I'm sorry you heard that." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. " I know I'm not the savior, but I want to do what I can to help you." Henry embraced me, as I returned his hug. " I love you so much little bro, and nothing matters more to me then you."

" I'm here for you too kid." Dodger added. " No matter what we will always be here for you." He finished, as Henry pulled him into the hug. That's when Regina walked in.

" Drake, I'm going to go welcome the new Mythology Teacher, at your school." She said. " So can you take Henry to dinner, and his appointment?"

" Of course. Bringing him a basket of apples?" I asked.

" Sure am. By the way, something fell on my car this morning, it looked an awful lot like burnt applesauce." She said suspiciously.

" Must have been a bird with one one nasty case of the runs." I said. As soon as she left I shot Bowen a text warning him not to eat any of Regina's apples. We went to dinner at Granny's, and after that Dodger, and I walked him to Dr. Hopper's office.

Once Dodger, and I were alone in the lobby, I got a thanks via text from Bowen. I opened the file with my birth records. " Wait, what?" I said in shock when I saw my parents. Under mother it read Saphira Luong (Dragon), but under father it read-. Suddenly Emma burst in. " YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" I shouted, getting in front of her. " If you think I'm going to let you hurt my brother anymore I will end you!" I promised, sternly.

" I'm not here to do that." She said. " Drake listen, what you heard, Regina set me up." She explained." I said somethings I shouldn't have, and I want to apologize, and Drake, I'm sorry for hurting your brother." She finished. " I know how much he means to you, and I'm sorry."

" I forgive you." I said. " I'll ask Dr. Hopper." I said, gathering my records, and putting them away.

"...You know, that umbrella kind of is my good luck charm." Dr. Hopper was saying. " Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?"

" I don't think you're anyone." Henry replied. Pongo was on the couch with him, but got up and ran to greet me.

" Hey Pongo." I said petting him. "Henry? Sorry Dr. Hopper, I wouldn't have barged in if it wasn't important." I said coming in." Pongo, easy buddy!" I said, as he tried to give me puppy kisses.

" It's alright Drake, what is it?" Dr. Hopper assured me. " What do you have to say?"

" Henry someone wants to see you, and she has something to tell you." I said. Opening the door, and letting her in.

" Miss Swan!" Dr. Hopper said in fear. " Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me to-"

" I know. Don't worry about it. I get it." She said, then turning back to Henry. " Henry, I'm sorry."

" I don't want to talk to you." Henry said disappointedly.

" Then don't, just listen to what she has to say." I said.

" Miss Swan, if she knew you were here-" Dr. Hopper began.

" To hell with her." Emma cut off. " Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here. You. I wanted to get to know you."

" You think I'm crazy." Henry said.

" No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is." Emma explained. "But, that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know. Maybe it is true."

" But you told my mom."

" What she needed to hear. What I do know, is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are non-believers." She explained to him. " Cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?"

" Brilliant!" Henry said perking up.

" I've read the pages and, Henry, you are right." She said. " They are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that see never sees them." Emma added throwing the pages into the fireplace. " Now we have the advantage."

" I knew you were here to help us." Henry said hugging her.

" That's right, kid. I am." She assured him. "And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop that."

" And you know I always got your back little bro." I said, as he and I fist bumped. We soon left Dr. Hopper's office, and headed for home as soon as we got there.

" Drake." Emma said. " Take good care of Henry, He's going to need you now more then ever."

" I will Emma, that's a promise." I said. As she smiled, and walked away.

As soon as we got to my room, I pulled out my birth records, and we looked. Underneath my Dad's name was a Phone Number. I looked at Henry, and Dodger. " Go ahead, Drake." I dailed it into my cellphone.

" Hello?" someone said on the other end.

" Hello, Dad? It's me, Drake." I said.

" Drake, Son is that really you?" He said on the other end. A tear slid down my cheek.

" Dad." I said.

Third person POV

Regina was tending to her Apple tree, and picking up the apples from when Emma took Drake's chainsaw, when Mr. Gold appeared. " What a mess." He said.

" Not for long." Regina confirmed. " What could I do for you, Mr. Gold?"

" I was just in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd pop by." He said casually. " Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

" Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance." She said triumphantly.

" Emma Swan. Really?" Gold asked.

" Yes. I imagine she's half way to Boston by now."

" Oh, I wouldn't bet on that." He said." I just seen her strolling down the main street with your boys. Thick as thieves, they looked."

" What?"

" Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help." He offered. " For a price, of course."

" I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore." She said.

" To which deal are you referring?"

" You know what deal."

" Oh, right. Yeah." He said in fake realization. " The boys I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?" He asked. " Also about your other boy, I have his real birth records, If you want to know more about him."

" Did you want her to come to town?" Regina asked." You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

" Whatever do you mean?" Gold asked.

" Where did you get Henry? Who are Drake's biological parents?" She demanded. " Do you know something?"

" I have no idea what you're implying."

" I think you do." She insisted " Who is this woman, his mother, this…Emma Swan?"

" I would say you think you know exactly who she is." He said. " I really must be going." Mr. Gold was on his way out but Regina cut him off.

" Tell me what you know about her." She demanded.

" I'm not going to answer you, dear." He told her. " So I suggest you excuse me. Please."

As Gold left Regina was shocked, and stared at him in sudden realization.

MANHATTAN.

Detective Maza had just gotten home to her apartment and was putting some catfood in Cagney's bowl, when a window opened. Standing there was a young gargoyle.

He had red skin, black eyes, and a wild mane of long, white hair. He also has two horns sticking out of his forehead, and his face resembles that of a pterosaur much like Drake's. He was wearing a dark blue loincloth held up by a black belt. " Elisa did you, deliver the records?" The Gargoyle asked.

" Yes Brooklyn, he had them right now." She assured him.

" But how..." Brooklyn was cut off by the sound of his cellphone that Elisa gave him going off. " Hello?" He said." Hello, Dad? It's me, Drake." Said the voice on the other end. " Drake, Son is that really you?" Brooklyn asked as a tear slid down my cheek. " Dad." Drake responded. " It is me."

To Be Continued...

 **Well there you go ladies, and gentlemen, my latest chapter in of my Once Upon a Time/American Dragon: Jake Long, So yeah, Henry as alot of people reading this, from OUaT RP Forums know Henry's my favorite character, I like him because well he's had it tough, Drake is essentially the Big Brother figure, I believe he needed, Dodger, just adds to the coolness, And yes Gold is in cahoots with The Dark Dragon. So Read, Review, Like, and Share, and I may make second chapter, just remember..." All Magic Comes at a price. Hee, hee. A due!"**


End file.
